Support is requested for partial support of the Fourth International Catecholamine Symposium to be entitled "Catecholamines -Basic Interrelationships," to be held September 17-22, 1978 at Asilomar Conference Center, Pacific Grove, California. This Conference will bring together experts in the many areas of research in which catecholamines have been found to play important regulatory roles. This application specifically seeks support for the travel costs of investigators whose work is focussed on the general biological role of catecholamine-containing cells, the molecular mechanisms for catecholamine synthesis and synthetic enzyme regulation, catecholamine storage, release and metabolism, catecholamine re-uptake and cellular distribution, catecholamine receptors and receptor mechanisms and modulation, the structure and function of central and autonomic catecholamine-containing cells, and the role of catecholamines in brains mechanisms. Specifically, the basic science sections of the program will focus on the fundamental biochemical, structural, and functional characteristics of the catecholamine-containing cells, their current state of understanding, and recent advances in this field of research which can help in the search for additional knowledge concerning the principles, mechanisms of action, physiological disposition, and other aspects of the roles played by catecholamines in the maintenance of general physiological homeostasis.